New Additions
by AnimalAnnabella
Summary: When the Team is in Santa Prisca, they get their butts kicked. Until 4 super powered teenage girls save then that is. OCs UPDATE: I've deleted chapter 2 because I wasn't happy with it, a new one should be up soon.


**A\N: First Fan Fiction, yay! Disclaimer, I don't own Young Justice, because if I did there would never be a hiatus until January -_- I only own Darkness, the other girls belong to my amazing friend Celia, Amanda, and Gloria :D also known as thegirlwhohatesmondays, starcelia13, and robinfan100. **

**Darkness\Annabella: Me.**

**Star\Celia: Celia.**

**Blue Nightsky\Cassandra: Gloria**

**Mimic\Amanda: Amanda. **

**Also I know that Impulse is in Season Two, but I added him in here for Mimic :D **

**Enjoy! **

**xxAnimalAnnabella **

New Additions

Chapter 1

A girl lurked in the shadows of an apartment building. She was wearing a black bodysuit, with green striped running down her sides and legs and the undersides of her arms. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. The night was dark, and there was hardly anyone on the streets. Below her, she could see the road and the buildings across it. _Where are they?_

She crept over to the rail and looked over the edge of the building's roof. Taking out her grappling gun, she aimed it across the ally to the next buildings roof. _Three, two, one-_

"Darkness?" This girl was also in a black bodysuit, only hers had three rings overlapping themselves on her chest. "Where are you going?"

Darkness put her grappling gun back on her belt and turned to her. "Hey Mimic, actually I was coming to look for you, do you know where the others are?"

"I'm here." A third girl appeared next to them. (Insert costume details when I get them). She looked around. "Where's Star?"

"Here." Star flew over to them. Her costumes consisted of a gold glittery skirt and top, and the silver kitten heels. She tucked a piece of her hip length dark blonde air behind her ear. "So what are we doing tonight? Any missions or anything?" She turned to the third girl, known as Blue Nightsky.

"We're shadowing a team." She pulled a screen up on her holographic wrist computer, or hc, as the girls called them. "This team." She turned and showed them a picture of a group of teenagers, all wearing superhero costumes. "There's Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Impulse, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket."

"The sidekicks?" Mimic looked at the screen.

"Yes, apparently they formed a team in July, around the fire at Project Cadmus, and then added more members." She looked up at them. "We're going to follow them around for a bit. Access their skills and such. Possibly their weaknesses, if we get the opportunity."

"Wait, Impulse is the one from the future right?" Darkness asked. "And is this covert?"

"Yes, and it is a covert mission."

Mimic looked up from the screen. "When are we starting?"

"Tonight. Let's go. Star, can you call your Bio ship?"

"Sure," Star's eyes glowed gold behind her mask and a silver Bio ship came out of camouflage floating near them. "Come on." She flew into the ship and took a seat at the main chair and placed her hands on the two orbs for driving.

The other three followed her in. As they sat down, Nightsky opened a map on her HC. "We're heading to Santa Prisca."

"You know Star, those shoes aren't exactly the most practicable pair on the planet." Darkness smirked. "Have fun running in those."

"I don't run, I fly. Try to keep up." Star guided the Bio ship up and out over Gotham City, in camouflage of course. They were quiet for a moment, all thinking about different aspects of this. Mimic broke the silence.

"Why Santa Prisca?"

Darkness was reading a file on her HC. "Apparently a couple of months ago they went there to look into Bane's factory and stuff. Then a couple of months later, they went back and fought with some people associated with the Light, plus Bane, this was after Zatanna, Rocket, and Impulse joined, so it looks like their mainly just going back there to make sure that there's no more criminal activity going on there."

"Makes sense." Mimic looked out her window.

"I don't think I've ever been to Santa Prisca. What about you guys?" They were over an ocean now, as Star flew the ship closer to the island.

"Nope." "Not me." "I haven't."

They were over the island now, and Star had the ship float down to land. "Well, let's go then."

Darkness did a couple of back flips out of the ship. Star floated out and sighed. "Can you ever just walk?"

"Can you?" Darkness crossed her arms. Mimic and Nightsky came out after them. And gunshots filled the night.

**A\N. Chapter one is done! I don't know exactly when chapter two will be uploaded but it won't be very long :D **


End file.
